And we meet again
by schatje1992
Summary: Heeey guys it is my first story I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

and we meet again

* * *

clarke is goin for 3 months after she defead

mw the people childern the people that helps her all dead because she wants to save her friends and her mother and it is hard for her she has to say goodbye to bellamy after bellamy sad you dont have to deal it alone I cant not stay she have to go and deal it alone If I stay then I see all there faces what she has done to gett them out..and with the betrayel from lexa the commander she lead the trikru people she saved her people she has take the deal and left my people to die(and me) I starte to feel for her after lexa kissed me but I was not ready not yett after the dead from her belovede exboyfriend that I killed for the 18 knife cuts I wante not let finn suffer so instade I pull the knife in his heart..and for peace with the grounders..

clarke cant not sleep so good anymore before the 3 months she see all the faces who that she has killed..she wakes up about the nightmare she gett out her tent and she get the fire on it is pretty cold outside the winter is coming she get her gun and her knife in her huls starte to walk for woods she has a feeling that she be watch but she walk futher a little and she jumps on the ground behind the tree she know him but he is alone she is thinking what his name was nyko the friend from lincoln she get up and call his name

NYKo why are you here clarke sad to him

confused

he sad first nothing and clarke see in his eyes that something is wrong

NYKo are you going to say anything or what.

clarke begins to get angry

sky girl the commander send me to protect you

he sad that with a grin on his face he dont like it very much for to watch the sky girl but if he dont protect the sky girl..lexa going kill him but clarke dont like to be protected she can take care for her self

I dont need protecten so say this to your commander that I can take care for myself she puts her hand on her gun and then on her knife

I cant to that sky girl Nyko told her

so why wants lexa to protect my after she betrayeld me so I have to know where she is so I ask Nyko

where is the commander now nyko? clarke told him

the commander is in tonDC

but she has meetingen with the other clans about the ice nation she is busy

take me to her.. clarke sad to nyko angry

I cant not believe this first she let all her people die in tonDC and then she say that she whas to protect me I remeber her saying NOT EVERYONE NOT YOU I cant thinking about lexa know I am still hurt angry that she let me die and my people I see Nyko think what he going to do I luck ad him and I say

so are we going or what? clarke sad to him and he nod this why sky girl

please dont say sky girl I hate that name just please say alone my name okaay? I told him frustation he nod clarke get first her stuff by her tent she get her packback and walks with nyko to tonDC clarke dont want to go ther after the missle hit

why is the commander in tonDC? clarke ask him dont understand why lexa is there

we are rebulding tonDC again we are done the most but there is still alot work to do you wil see when we get there

clarke sighs she was not ready to go there and see lexa but she wants anwers

the mountain wheather!

LEXA POV

me and clarke stands before the door mw

ready to get our people out lexa has her army behind her ready to kill all the people that turn her people in reapers and for the blood that they wanten..and the plan was get our people out and go home..that was the plan but the plan turn bad I have to choice between my people and my feelings for clarke..24hours before I kissed clarke and I wanten her..my feelingd for her starte to begin when she saved me from the pauna how strong she was clarke is differend then costia..costia is strong to I loved her to but my feelings for clarke is stronger then with costia I was heartless but clarke change that I told clarke love is weakness but I understands it now love is strenght to but I lost that with clarke...

we stands for the door wait for the door to open raven and wick they have to blow the light out inside clarke get nervous that it take to long

it takes so long has it takes..I told clarke

she feels the emotion all night she thinks about to ask clarke that she wants to come with her to the capitol she heard that clarke sighs she has to ask her

what happents when this is over.. lexa ask clarke

I have no idea..clarke ask her

what do you want.. lexa looks in the blue eyes

nothing my people back I cant past today she feels clarke sighs and lucks to the ground

I have to ask her man up lexa you are god damn the commander from the 12 clans I can to this though lexa to herself so she is going to ask her lexa eyes on the ground

you have to come with me to the capitol lexa luck to clarke blue eyes... and clarke luck to her suprised...you will change what you think about us lexa ask her

you already have clarke sad to lexa

lexa smiled and then they heard a loud explosion her hand going fast to her sword monroe and lincoln comes behind her

it is in the dam..lincoln sad to clarke and lexa

they know we are here clarke begins to get

worried what is after but she hears lexa say

they know we going for the door monroe

stands next to me and say

raven gets it done""monroe told lexa

lexa lucks to her with a nod

me and clarke monroe and lincoln and the father from miller stands behind the rock waiting for the light to go out for open the door..and then is happents the lights go out and we all sighs in relieve I see clarke get the controler for exploide the door..we have about 1min to get the door open I see clarke turn to me with her beautifull blue eyes

those we lost...clarke tels me

I take the controler with my hands with her and say

and those we soon find

me and clarke push togerther on the knop

but nothing happens I get frustration

what is wrong..why does it not work..lexa get angry and see that clarke push it again

they are jamming us I have to get closer...

lexa see that clarke get closer to the door and when she get to the door there was shooting and I see that lincoln gets clarke back behind the rock it was so fast I hear that miller say to clarke

I can get to the door ...sky man ask to clarke

you cant get there...clarke say to miller

I see in her eyes that the plan is failt

but that is not going to happen

we have to try..miller say to clarke

clarke nod

lexa sad to her warrior

shield him...

me and clarke see miller with 6 warrios from her with the shields for protecten to the door but they are shooting again and me and clarke see the warrios and miller get killed

I see in clarke eyes

we found a another way in...

there have to be another plan but I see in clarke eyes that she have no idea where to go

there is no another way in and you know that..clarke get angry

I see that lincoln has a bow and a arrow

and he take the arow and relax for the tagret

I hear clarke sa sec

and lincoln let the arrow fligh to the tagret and it works

It works... clarke say in relieve

but they get shot again and I have to take them out

we have to take them out...I say to them

I see that lincoln gett ready to kill the men

I take him with his shoulders

NO! you stay with clarke if the shooting is take out get the door open..I told them but I dont want to let clarke alone here but she has to take the mw out and clarke nod so me and 8 warrios from me go with me to protect there heda

wants when I was there there where mountain men waiting for us I dont understands why they dont shoot us so I go to him I know him he killed one from my warrios and try to kill clarke (emerson) he smiled to me I wanne kill him now I have to hear it out before I kill him I get my hand on the hilt of my sword...

commander my name is emerson

and I am here to ask you for a deal...

my eyes go wide open and I cold ask him

what for deal?... god I wanne kill him right here with his smile

if you retreat with your warrios we let your people go take this deal and we let you all alone... emerson ask lexa

if I take this deal I have my people back done with the blood that my people have be true done with the reapers but another questen is what about the sky people what about clarke...I have to ask

and what about the sky people..I ask him with my cold eyes...

that is not for to worry about

I you dont take the deal my men is in the woods pointing an sniper to clarke if you dont take the deal my men shoot in her head you have my word commander..emerson stare back with his cold eyes to lexa

if I dont take the deal I dont have my people back and they going to shoot clarke and if I taie the deal I lose clarke anyway

I take the deal but you have to come with me!... I ask my warrios to take him...

clarke is going to be angry with you commander he smile again to lexa and my eyes go cold to him

wans I was back in the woods with emerson and my warrios I heard clarke say attack!

stand down I sad...I see clarke eyes on me and she steps to me

are they retreaten?her eyes so confused

not quied emerson sad to clarke

clarke luck to him and then to me

I see that she understands what is going in on sorry clarke I am so sorry was in my head

what have you do..

what you have done saved my people...I see in clarke eyes she is hurt and betrayel

where are my peopl...trears came in her eyes

when she was lucking to me

I am sorry clarke that was not part of the deal...My mask was back on and I see the door open my people came out to the door I see clarke luck to the door to but she luck fast back to me I see lincoln comes to and he ask

what is this... he luck to clarke and then to me

I have to breath in my throat he does not understands what is going to when clarke sad cold and angry

your commander has make a deal..eyes cold eyes in my eyes

where are the people of the ark...lincoln eyes go to lexa...but lexa eyes where on clarke eyes

they all be killed but you dont care about that do you..she gets colder and colder

I do care clarke...I wanne make her understand I hope one day she forgives me but I see in her eyes that is never going to happen...and I told her

the duty to protect my people come always first I make this choice with my head and not with le heart...and I turn to emerson take my knife and release his hands...

you make the right choice commander...he luck to me and then to clarke white his smile and walk away my head turn to clarke

pleas dont do this...clarke begging I have to get out of here and fast I though

I am sorry clarke...sound the retreat and her warrios is going away my face go to lincoln

you to all grounders has to retreat that was the terms..I ask him with my mask back on...

not like this we can still fight let me help them they want all be slaugther..lincoln ask me...

no the deal is done take him...my cold eyes to him the door is going to close I feel clarke eyes on my...lincoln go back and he try to fight the warrios from him but he was fast on the ground me eyes turn back to clarke I see her tears from ger eyes I have to get out here and fast so my last words was...

may we meet again

I turn my back to clarke I have lost her forever

okaay guys I am clexa fan and this is my first story maybe not so good but I have to try next chapter is going tomorrow..


	2. Chapter 2

I walk with my army back to tonDC

indra is back with us and she see in my eyes

what I have done but I dont care what indra thinks of me.. my head is with clarke her blue eyes and her blond hear..but I am the commander from the 12 clans my people comes first then my happyness (love is weakness) I see childern back to the mother and father..woman that lost in the mw that now is back them

People from tonDC we have saved our people"

we have sufferd for more then 10years'

and it is over now...I hear heda! heda!

we are rebuilding TonDc again so people go to work! that was my last word and I go to my tent for my trip back to polis

Indra come with my I have to ask you something...yes heda indra follow me in the tent

I want three from our people back to mw

for if the sky people are dead or not...I sit in my throne my eyes on indra

heda is this about clarke..you have it done gor our people it is not your fault-

indra I am the heda do what I say you may leave now..my eyes cold to indra

indra nod and she leaves the tent

I am lucking to the mirror

I am so sorry clarke but I had no choice

I hope one day you will forgive me

if you are not dead

my hands go to the water for to wash all that

blood from my face and my war paint

and when it is done I am go to my bed..buut I am waking up fast from a nightmare my heart is fast in my chest (clarke no no no

I see her on the table with her hands and feet

tied up when they bore in her I am going out my bed..I cant sleep for I know that the sky people and clarke are out from the evil place..I go out my tent and go to nyko how the reapers are doing and the injuries

nyko how are they doing..I ask nyko

I see in his eyes that something is wrong

heda we lost 3 from our warrios

and 5 reapers..

tomorrow we let the spirit free

try save the other nyko

I know you can do it..

yes heda...and he turn back to the injuries and the reapers and I walk out of the tent

back to my tent my memory is back to clarke her face when I did that to her she was broken when I kissed her it was soft and love I hear her saying

maybe live is more then surviving dont we deserve better then that.. that was my hope to be with her but I ruine that with her but how can it work between us she is from the sky people and I am from the kritru I am have to stop thinking about so now I have to wait for my warrios..it begins light out side and I hear horse back in our camp please let clarke be okay indra came in and I see in her face a little hope

heda the 3 warrios are back and they say that mw is destroyd the sky people have won heda and they are back in camp jaha..

that was my hope that they are alive but my hope is clarke that she is alive I have to know

what about clarke of sky people was she with them..my hands go to my favorite knife

heda clarke of the sky people was not with the group maybe she is inside the ark..

indra leave now...I stand towards to her

heda why are you worried about that girl?

remeber that she burnt 300 from our people!

indra leave now or I have your head!...I luck in her eyes cold and angry and she leave the tent fast I go to the war table there is stil the plans how we going in in the mw I am so so so sorry clarke I hope that you dont have sufferd now you found peace in the heavens my trears came out of my eyes and my knees to the ground and my hand on my face and that is when I became back the heartless commander again(love is weakness) so Back my blackpaint on my face I am go to nyko first I have to know where clarke is...

nyko I have a mission for you..his face to me confused...you going to luck for clarke of the sky people and protect her dont leave her side and if she say that she can take are of herself dont leave her side or I have your head now leave!


End file.
